His childhood idol
by RedHatMeg
Summary: Ever wondered what was Megamind favorite cartoon?


**His childhood idol**

Megamind loved this cartoon ever since it appeared as a mini-series in the _Animaniacs_. Sure, he liked other cartoons too, just like any other kid (warden and other prisoners generously let him watch them in the recreation room), but some of those shows were lacking something important for him. No matter how funny or entertaining they were, Megamind just couldn't like any of protagonists. He wasn't identifying himself with them, especially from the moment, when he decided to be a supervillain.

First of all – most of them were reminding him of Goody-Two-Shoes with their good looks, amazing fighting skills and constant bubbling about justice. Oh, and they were always winning with poor villains, who little Megamind were cheering. Next – if they weren't typical superheroes, they were either stupid, too violent (especially towards villains) or just plain annoying.

But that particular cartoon was different. When he saw it for the first time, he already knew he will love this little mouse that wanted to take over the world. Brain was just like him – with this big head, unusual intellect, brilliant plans for world domination and oh, so villainous personality! And as Megamind, Brain was so misfortune to live in such unfavorable place. But he always managed to gather everything needed and pursued the plan. The boy (alongside with few of his uncles, who were hooked to the series as much as him) wanted Brain to succeed. He wished that one of genius mouse's schemes will go smoothly and will finally help him take over the world as he so badly desired.

Megamind didn't like Pinky, though. The tall mouse was annoying with this idiotic attitude of his and with those stupid sounds he was making. Sometimes Megamind just wondered why the hell Brain was sticking with him anyway. Was Pinky one of those dumb minions, who are messing with their master's plans, however, they are never fired? But then Megamind was remembering that Brain didn't have much choice. Beside Billie (who wasn't good help either), Pinky was the only mouse in the Acme Lab. And as much as Megamind didn't like Brain's companion, he still loved the unconditional friendship he was giving to the genius.

Not to mention that Pinky was a favorite character of Minion. The fish found him funny creature and caring friend of Brain. The tall mouse stayed with his genius companion no matter what and always tried to cheer him up. Besides, in Minion's opinion, Pinky wasn't as useless or stupid as Megamind thought. He was his assistant just like Minion.

Megamind could be really patient and watch nicely whole _Animaniacs_ to see just one episode of _Pinky and the Brain_, and if there was none, he was really disappointed. So when he saw the first commercial of the spin-off series, he was so happy, he started to jump around his cell. Later Megamind and Minion used to sing for fun _Pinky and the Brain _theme song every now and than. Sometimes, when Megamind was feeling down because of something, Minion was saying:

"Gee, sir, what do you want to do tonight?"

…and his charge's face was quickly lighting up as he was responding dramatically:

"The same thing we do every night, Minion. Try to take over the world."

Of course he was identifying with Brain more, when his villainous career finally began. His plans to defeat Metro Man were equally deliberated and equally unsuccessful as Brain's plans for wolrd domination. And just as the brilliant mouse, Megamind was persistent, putting his whole heart into his evil schemes and hoping that someday one of them will succeed.

Years and reruns were passing. No matter if he was in his cell, doing nothing in particular, or if he was in the middle of another brilliant plan, Megamind hadn't missed any episode of _Pinky and the Brain_. Roxanne Ritchi could laugh at him for watching cartoons, but in the end she was watching too.

So when he invited her on movie marathon in the lair, she wasn't very surprised, hearing him and Minion sing, while walking to her:

_They're Pinky and The Brain_

_Yes, Pinky and The Brain_

_One is a genius_

_The other's insane._

_They're laboratory mice_

_Their genes have been spliced_

_They're Pinky_

_They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain_

_Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain Brain._

Suddenly they stopped few steps before Roxanne. Megamind turned to his helper and with very Brain-like manner said:

"Minion, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

And with no moment of hesitation or deeper thought Minion responded:

"I think so, sir, but brainbots and tutus? That's not very manly."

"Oh, good one, Minion! You have a reflex."

"Thank you, sir. By the way, sir, what do you want to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Minion." He said with smile and then exclaimed: "Try to take over the world!"

Roxanne chuckled. From all cartoon characters Megamind could pick for his childhood idol, Brain suited to him more than any evil overlord.

* * *

**This idea came to me today, when I thought that somebody could make an AMV with _Megamind_ and this song, because Megs and Brain are quite similar (although, Minion don't resamble Pinky). Then I've realized that Megamind could be a fan of _Pinky and the Brain _and I just couldn't rid off the idea of Megamind and Minion quoting the catch phrases of this show.**


End file.
